Der perfekte Moment
by johnprewett
Summary: Harry ist eines Abends alleine im Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Immer wieder muss er an eine bestimmte Person denken: seine große Liebe. Doch diese ist für ihn unerreichbar. Oder etwa doch nicht? Kleiner Oneshot zu dem Pairing H/Hr.


Er entkleidete sich und stellte seine Schuhe neben seine Sachen. Das Handtuch nahm er mit zum Beckenrand. Seine nackten Füße machten kaum Geräusche auf dem kalten Boden. Langsam ließ Harry sich in das heiße Wasser des großen Beckens sinken. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln machte sich auf seiner Haut breit. Als er bis zum Hals im Wasser versunken war, lehnte er sich an den Beckenrand, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Es hatte durchaus seine Vorzüge, wenn man Schulsprecher war. Dieser Moment war perfekt. Nun, nicht ganz.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und ließ seinen Blick über die reichverzierte Decke gleiten, über die Oberfläche des heißen Wassers, über dem sich der Dampf kräuselte. Zu den hohen Bleiglasfenstern, hinter denen das ungemütliche Herbstwetter nur undeutlich zu erkennen war, da die Scheiben wegen dem Dampf beschlugen. Sowohl innen als auch außen sah Harry Wassertropfen hinabrieseln. Draußen regnete es immernoch.

Bis vor wenigen Stunden war Harry noch auf dem Quidditchfeld gewesen und hatte seine Mannschaft gegen die Slytherins zum Sieg geführt, wobei ihm ein ziemlich spektakulärer Schnatzfang gelungen war. Sie hatten Slytherin besiegt. Nein. Besser war es zu sagen, sie hatten Slytherin gedemütigt. Dreihundertneunzig zu zehn. Das war die höchste Niederlage, die Slytherin gegen Gryffindor jeh erlitten hatte. Malfoy war nicht mehr länger im Team, was den Sieg der Gryffindors perfekt machte.

Doch Harry hatte sich nicht zur Feier der Gryffindors begeben. Er wollte diesen Sieg im Stillen ganz für sich allein genießen. Die Vorstellung, dass er von Bewunderern oder noch schlimmer von einer Scharr geziert kichernder Mädchen umringt sein würde und keine Gelegenheit finden würde, mit seinen Freunden zu reden, hatte ihm nicht sonderlich behagt. Lieber wollte er sich ungestört bei einem heißen Bad entspannen. Fern von seinen sogenannten Fans, die ihn nur so sehr mochten, weil er der berühmte Harry Potter war. Der Auserwählte, wie sie ihn nannten.

Nein, Harry konnte sich nicht beklagen. Er war beliebt, er war gut im Unterricht, Quidditchkapitän, Schulsprecher. Und dennoch fehlte ihm etwas in seinem Leben. Er war nicht annähernd so glücklich, wie alle dachten. In seinem Inneren vermisste Harry etwas. Er verzehrte sich danach. Er dachte wie so oft gerade an sie. Und jedes Mal, wenn er das tat, schmerzte es ihn.

Das einzige Mädchen, dass er wirklich liebte, war seine beste Freundin. Und doch war sie für ihn unerreichbar. Harry hatte ihr nie sein Herz ausschütten können. Er hatte ihr nie sagen können, wie sehr er sie liebte. Er hatte Angst, dass es ihre Freundschaft zerstören könnte. Und ihre Freundschaft zu verlieren war das Schlimmste, was er sich vorstellen konnte. Was wäre, wenn sie nein sagen würde? Konnte das ihre Freundschaft übrstehen?

Hermine. Er konnte immer nur an sie denken. Sie war so anders, als die anderen Mädchen. Die anderen Mädchen, fand er, mochten ihn nur, weil er berühmt war. Berühmt wegen einer blöden Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Wegen einer Sache, an die er sich nicht einmal erinnern konnte. Berühmt dafür, dass Voldemort seine ganze Familie umgebracht hatte, aber ihn, Harry, nicht töten konnte. Einzig und allein dafür war er berühmt geworden. Und er hasste es.

Hermine. Schon wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu ihr. Ihre wunderschönen braunen Haare. Ihre Augen, die vor Intelligenz und Übermut glänzten. Ihre Stimme, die ihn immer wieder verzauberte. Ihr schlanker Körper, zart wie der einer Veela. Einfach perfekt.

Harry schreckte hoch. Etwas hatte sich verändert. Ein Windhauch hatte die Wirbel über dem heißen Wasser in Unordnung versetzt. Jemand war in den Raum gekommen. Wer konnte das sein? Harry hörte Schritte näher kommen. Dann sagte jemand seinen Namen.

„Harry? Harry, bist du hier?" Harry erstarrte. Die Stimme würde er unter Tausenden wiedererkennen. Es war Hermine. Sie kam um das Becken herum und Harry erblickte zuerst ihre schlanken Beine. Dann sah er weiter nach oben und er sah ihr makelloses Gesicht. Sie sah ihn besorgt an.

„Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht. Wieso bist du nicht bei der Party?", fragte Hermine. „Alle verlangen nach dir. Du bist der Mann der Stunde."

„Ich wollte ein bisschen Ruhe haben."

„Kann ich verstehen.", sagte Hermine. Dann fragte sie: „Was ist mit dir?"

„Wieso? Was soll denn sein?"

„Du siehst so traurig aus, Harry." Hatte er es sich so deutlich anmerken lassen?

„Es ist nichts, wirklich." Hermine sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Harry, ich seh doch, dass was nicht mit dir stimmt. Du kannst mir nichts vormachen." Sie seufzte. „Du weißt, du kannst mir alles erzählen. Ich bin deine Freundin."

`Das ist es ja gerade.`, dachte Harry. Dann sagte er:

„Es ist nichts. Wirklich, Hermine." Sie seufzte. Sie sah ihn auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise an, die Harry nicht zu deuten wusste. Mit ihrer rechten Hand fuhr sie durch das Wasser.

„Herrlich dieses Wasser.", sagte Hermine lächelnd. Sie schien zu überlegen, was sie tun sollte. „Hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich zu dir ins Wasser komme?" Harrys Inneres verkrampfte sich. Er hatte eine ganze Menge dagegen.

„Äh... nein. Nein, natürlich nicht."

Hermine lächelte ihn an und entfernte sich vom Beckenrand. Harry sah angestrengt auf das Wasser, als Hermine sich entkleidete. Er hörte, wie sie ihre Schuhe auszog und beiseite schob. Er hörte Stoff rascheln und zu Boden fallen. Dann hörte er nackte Füße über glatten Boden tapsen. Wasser plätscherte und kleine Wellen bildeten sich auf der Wasseroberfläche. Dann sah er Hermine auf sich zuschwimmen. Soweit Harry sehen konnte war Hermine, wie auch er, vollkommen unbekleidet. Sie schien das aber nicht zu stören. Sie kam ihm immer näher. Harry wäre lieber zurückgewichen, doch das war nicht möglich. Er war bereits am Beckenrand.

„Nun sag mir, warum du wirklich hier bist! Doch wohl nicht wegen dem ganzen Rummel um dich."

Hermine hatte ihn kalt erwischt. Harry wusste, dass sie nie Ruhe geben würde, bis er es ihr erzählt hatte. Er suchte verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg, doch es war zwecklos. Hermine versperrte ihm den Weg.

„Also...", begann Harry. Er konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Er konnte es einfach nicht. „Es... es ist... wegen dir." Hermine sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Wegen mir?", fragte sie. „Was ist mit mir? Magst du mich etwa nicht mehr?"

„Nein. Ganz und gar nicht.", sagte er rasch. Harry holte tief Luft. „Ich mag dich. Sehr sogar."

„Was ist es dann?"

„Hermine, ich...ich liebe dich. So, jetzt hast du es." Er wollte sie nicht ansehen. Hermines Stimme klang nun nicht mehr so selbstsicher wie zuvor. Es war beinahe ein Flüstern.

„Ist... ist das wahr, Harry? Liebst du mich?" Harry nickte.

„Ich habe dich immer schon geliebt. Ich hoffe, ich habe jetzt unsere Freundschaft nicht zerstört." Er sah sie nicht an, während er dies sagte. Er sah nicht, wie sie ihn anstarrte. Er sah nicht, wie in ihren Augen Tränen zu schimmern begannen. Doch als er aufsah, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Oh, Harry. Du weißt gar nicht, wie lange ich gehofft habe, diesen Satz von dir zu hören." Sie kam rasch auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn und küsste ihn. Harry war so überrascht, dass er einige Zeit brauchte, bis er realisierte, dass Hermine ihn küsste. Dann erwiederte er ihren Kuss. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, sagte Harry:

„Ich dachte immer, dass du und Ron..." Hermine lachte.

„Ach, Harry. Ich wäre doch nie ernsthaft mit Ron ausgegangen. Wir würden uns doch ständig in die Haare kriegen. Ich habe nur dich geliebt. Niemanden sonst."

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Hermine hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über geliebt. Die ganze Zeit über. Harry lächelte sie an. Dann zog er sie zu sich heran. Ihr Kuss, zunächst unsicher, wurde nun zärtlicher und leidenschaftlicher. Er spührte ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen. Ihre weichen Brüste drückten gegen seinen Brustkorb. Harry bemerkte, wie sich ihre schlanken Beine um seine eigenen Beine schlangen. Sie strich ihm mit der linken Hand über das Schulterblatt und mit der rechten Hand fuhr sie ihm durch sein Haar. Harry umfasste ihre Taile. Er spührte ihre weiche Haut. Harry wanderte langsam von ihrem Mund zu ihrer Wange, ihrem Hals, ihrer Schulter. Hermine legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Er hörte sie aufkeuchen. Gemeinsam gaben sie sich ihrer Leidenschaft hin. Das Feuer in ihnen war entfacht und loderte heißer als das Wasser, in welchem sie sich befanden.

Nun wurde Harry klar, was ihm so sehr gefehlt hatte. Ruhm allein macht nicht glücklich. Das wusste Harry schon lange. Seine Liebe zu Hermine schon. Dieser Moment war perfekt.

Ende


End file.
